


Aleatory Euphoria

by onesquishedcat



Category: Ayabie (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere deep in his mind he knows he probably shouldn't feel like this, that tomorrow there could be complications - But it's already early morning, so really, he doesn't have to care anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aleatory Euphoria

Streaks of light. A haze. Shapes and shadows dance before his eyes, arising in him a familiarity and an awe, a feeling of falling and flying at the same time that he exists here when there is so much more out there he hasn't seen. He's in a state of mind that only he knows or can explain, a subliminal euphoria that sets him a million miles away from everything that he is. And yet somewhere in the distance he can hear Yumehito giggling against his ear, a smile on his lips so genuine it takes his breath away. Like the air speeding past, the sound of the tracks clicking beneath their feet, he's gone - on a far off plateau of the human mind only he will ever visit. His attention is not focused there however, for unconsciously it's grasping at the way Yumehito's body is pressed so tantalizingly close against his, how the blonde's breath is warm on the side of his neck, heating his blood from the inside, and how the city glitters beyond the glass.

 

Somewhere deep in his mind he knows he probably shouldn't feel like this, that tomorrow there could be complications - But it's already early morning, so really, he doesn't have to care anymore. There's nothing to think about. Instead, the many intoxicating viruses within his system dictate that as soon as the doors open with a whoosh of air he's standing, pulling up an equally inebriated blonde and forcing him through, lips crashing together mere moments before the guitarist's back connects with the solidity of a public bathroom mirror. Hands are in his hair, up his shirt, digging into his skin and keeping him close.

 

The giggles are gone, replaced with the quiet moans and breathy exclamations that echo his name. His own hands are grasping, tugging, pulling - scattered and hurried over willing flesh as a cascadence of water over the flame. And the blonde is the fire, writhing in his arms like a rocket ready to explode - the feeling of it alone is the heroine to his veins, making him delirious and heady with it's unpredictability.

 

"Hurry.."

 

It's a moan against his ear, the shudder that racks his body and makes him struggle to keep a grasp on what little reality he still has. Searching out that forevermore chattering mouth, he seals their lips together once more as he tugs the shorter man closer, wrapping impossibly soft legs around his waist. He enters him in one smooth thrust, swallowing the blonde's scream with his mouth. He waits until he feels Yumehito roll his hips, the hands clawing deep into his shoulder blades urging him on. Pulling away he starts a pace that's hard and fast, feeling way too warm, way too constricted. He grabs at fleshy hips to keep the shorter man still as he pounds into him, face buried into a sweaty neck to muffle his groans of pleasure, and Yumehito is breathless, reaching above his head to splay his hands over the quickly fogging mirror, making him growl at the sight, the added flush of the guitarist's skin making him heady with desire. It's too much, too fast, way too perfect and not too long before everything bleeds to white, his eyelids fluttering as Yumehito screams, a sudden light headedness overcoming him so quickly he fears he might pass out. Collapsing against the blonde he tries to remember to breathe, inhaling sharp gasps of air and feeling the overwhelming need to try and get himself back, to collect himself and force it back into his body - because he feels as though he's not here, he feels as though he's flying, and it's the most fantastic feeling, he feels it can't be real.

 

"Intetsu.."

 

It's the soft whisper of his name and the warm hand on his back that brings him back, though there's still a sort of aloofness to him he can't seem to shake away. He can't seem to muster the strength to care though, because it might just be the euphoria still thrumming though his body like a drug. Pulling himself away from the blonde he fixes his clothing and then Yume's, pausing in helping the blonde down off the counter when calloused hands cup his face and pull him into a soft kiss that has him feeling dizzy all over again.

 

"Take me home."


End file.
